The present disclosure relates, in general, to amplifiers and similar electronic circuits. Portability is a desirable feature for a variety of electronic devices, including, for example, medical devices. Challenges exist in making electronic devices, such as amplifiers, for example, sufficiently small. One challenge relates to reducing power consumption since reduced power consumption may also reduce the size of a battery or similar power source to power the device. Likewise, a further challenge relates to noise reduction. At times, reducing power consumption may have an undesirable consequence in that signal quality may be reduced through increase noise.